


Park, Dean, Park.

by reject_sheep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe?, Crack, Gen, Parking, no literally parallel parking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reject_sheep/pseuds/reject_sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam insists that Dean find a place to actually park the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park, Dean, Park.

“No, dammit, Dean. You have to actually park the car.”

“Why?”

“I’m sick of getting parking tickets. We keep having to change the license plate because you have SO MANY unpaid parking tickets.” Sam crossed his arms.

“The last one wasn’t a parking ticket!”

“You’re right. It was OBSTRUCTION OF AN EMERGENCY VEHICLE. Because that is _so_ much better.”

“Whatever.” Dean rolled his eyes, sighed, and turned the corner just a little too fast. 

“Just … find a parking space. A LEGAL ONE.”

“You know we’re on a tight timetable here, right?”

“It’s not going to take that long, and it’s not like it’s an _emergency_. We’re just going to break into this office building to get some details.”

“Fine. Spoilsport. Look, I could just pull in by that hydrant.”

“No. No, no, no. You know that with our luck lately, there’d be a fire, and they’d break the windows to get the hose through, and then we’d be driving around for _months_ with no windows. No.”

“It wouldn’t be months, and you know it.”

“I don’t care, it would be _any time at all_ ,” Sam said and glared at his brother.

Dean grunted. “Pain in the ass.”

Sam didn’t bother to reply. He looked out the window instead, hoping to spot a parking space. 

“Look, I’ve gone around the block five times, there’s nothing.”

“So try a different block.”

Dean huffed, and hauled at the wheel again, turning left with an entirely unnecessary squealing of tires. 

He drove a few more blocks, and said, “This street is all permit parking.”

“I noticed that! So go back to the main street!” 

“Fine!” Dean drove in irritated silence — it was impressive to watch the man drive passive-aggressively, not that Sam would ever _say_ something like that — until Sam spotted a gap between an Audi and an H3 and pointed it out. 

“Finally! Am I allowed to pull a U-turn or do I have to go around the block?”

“Oh, just pull the fucking uie.”

Dean was on a real roll with squealing tires tonight; Sam was starting to get a headache. He hoped they hadn’t drawn too much attention, but there were a couple of nightclubs in the area, so residents were probably used to weirdos driving around at all hours. He had to hope, anyway.

Dean pulled up next to the Audi, shifted into reverse, and started trying to back into the space. He hit the curb, cursed, pulled back out, adjusted the position of the wheel, and tried again.This time he tapped the license plate on the Hummer, which made an alarming crunching noise. Fortunately, they hadn’t been going very fast and the Hummer didn’t appear to have an alarm.

They both breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Sam started to reach for the doorhandle, and Dean snapped, “I’m not done yet.”

He nosed forward, careful not to hit the Audi — which almost certainly _would_ have an alarm in this neighborhood — and adjusted the wheel again. He backed up about eight inches, peered at the rearview mirrors, shrugged, and said “Ok. Done.”

Sam got out of the car and doubled over laughing. “Now I see why you never bother to look for parking. You’re about two feet from the curb.”

“Whatever. At least it’s a parking space! Can we get on with it?”

“It might only be a foot and a half,” Sam said thoughtfully. “At least the Hummer is pretty wide, you’re not really sticking out _that_ far.”

Sam kept snickering all the way to the office.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So my dear friend Eilonwy is writing hockey romance novel reviews, and she sent me her oldest one to read while I wait for her to get a blog together and post more. In it, she mentions a novelization that includes, in every chapter, finding a place to park. It apparently did not hold the attention in the way one might like.
> 
> Obviously, this was meant as a challenge.


End file.
